


A Tale of Light & Dark; When Touch is Searing

by beauty_love_stardust



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Past Child Abuse, Protective Tina Goldstein, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sex Magic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_love_stardust/pseuds/beauty_love_stardust
Summary: Like an angel wrapped in a cloak of light she came. With a long, wooden wand in her hand...Credence has only ever known the shadow of abuse. Tina attempts to show him something better. Something new. Love.





	1. Part 1: Stepping Forth from the Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a few parts to it. I have not yet decided how many, however. I saw that no one has explored this pairing at all on here, which I feel is such a waste! So I took on the challenge myself! Please enjoy! And I do so enjoy comments!

_Part 1: Stepping Forth from the Darkness._

 

* * *

 

> _My heart aches_
> 
> _for your lips against mine._

* * *

 

 

**_Credence’s POV_ **

 

Pain has become second nature upon my skin. Lashes. Piercing, unyielding agony. Scolded words so clear from the lips of Ma. It’s all I’ve ever known.

Ever felt.

Since I was a little boy. I remember the scolding received, when I would step out of line. If I begged for a second helping at dinner, or left a toy out on the floor, the lashes would come.

Sharp, quick—so painful.

I would be left a trembling heap upon the floor’s surface. Clutching my wrist, listening to the drops of water in the corner of my tiny room. It wasn’t always my hand she hit though.

Sometimes my rear end. Others my back, legs, thighs, chest.

Anywhere to cause the most pain. I have to be taught, or else I will never learn. There was no light amidst the ever expanding darkness.

Each day was a reflection of the day previous.

Nothing bright, or poignant.

Not until I saw her.

Like an angel wrapped in a cloak of light she came. With a long, wooden wand in her hand. Chopped brunette hair, and soft features. Her skin was almost glowing with beauty, her cheeks flushed with color, to reveal the anger at the sight she witnessed.

My flesh slashed open, face wet with tears, trembling with the proof of all of my weaknesses. But still she showed a kindness that no one had before.

Attacking Ma, and kneeling to my level. With compassionate concern written into her features. Touching my skin, healing the damage inflicted, with the wand.

She spoke gentle, sweet words. Promises of protection. Of safety.

She must know I will never be safe. That safety is an illusion, and fear is all-consuming. At least for me. I am wicked. Filled with unclean thoughts, and sensations.

These bursts of abilities that can decimate objects, and people are bad. Ma was teaching me to be good. Better.

But I soon learn my angel has a name. Tina. And her own abilities are controlled. Bursting forth with spells—and magic.

There is almost a low hum between us, when she is near. Calming, radiating through the thick air, making me wonder what it means. What we are capable of, together.

She took me that night. Guided me through the dark New York streets to a place of warmth, and light. After a lifetime of shadows, and darkness I am unaccustomed to her ways.

Sneaking me into a rented upstairs, where men are not allowed, I find a desolate place, and sense there was once another presence up there.

Belongings that clearly were not hers, were scattered throughout. The place appeared heavily lived in; although unclean. I sensed a longing in her; a sadness once we crossed the threshold—but I was afraid to ask.

I’d lived under Ma’s care for so long, I feared asking any invasive questions. It was unnatural to be so curious. I was once.  When I was a young boy. But Ma beat that out of me, quickly.

She guided me to a bedroom. Larger than any I had ever seen. A cushiony mattress, donned with beautifully woven fabric as bedclothes. I stared on in awe, daring to touch the blankets for myself. I shuddered at the feel. Closed my eyes, and dared to sit down. Listening to the creak.

Tina appeared troubled as those chocolate eyes surveyed me. I tugged nervously at my coat. Discomfort prickling over my skin.

I felt her presence, heard the creak of the bed as she settled alongside me. One flick of her wand, manifested a pair of blue-striped pajama’s. Cotton fabric, with soft, fuzz met my fingertips when I touched them.

“You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” Her voice was akin to an angel’s. Light, and filled with promise.

A spare hand lifted. Dragged against my skin, sending jolts underneath the pigmented flesh. Small bursts of whimpers emerging, only to cause me to lean into her.

I’d never been touched so lovingly. With such affection. It made me almost feel human. Almost feel worthy of love.

Ma never touched me like this. No one ever had.

When she retracted; I forced my back to straighten. And my nervous eyes to shift down.

She was leaving far too soon. My eyes rounded as she approached the door. Announcing she would leave me to change my clothes. And find rest. I felt disappointment coat my skin, but the doors already were drawn to a close. Leaving me alone.

 

* * *

 

**_Tina’s POV_ **

 

I’ve never witnessed abuse like that. So obvious—so brutal.

The soul inside of poor Credence was withered with suppression. His skin pulsing with self-hatred. Brought on through years of beatings.

I simply couldn’t witness such cruelty without stepping in. Nor could I leave one so helpless behind to suffer such a fate.

Perhaps it was a selfish desire. One brought on by the loneliness that I myself, now feel. With Queenie taken from me, the way our parents were taken from us, I have no one now. Just myself. An empty hollow, building that no longer feels like home.

Stirring a cup of warmed tea, I heard the slight sounds of him shuffling to dress. Tugging on the fresh pajama’s. Settling onto the spare bed. I sipped the tea. Letting the heated warmth flow straight down into my core.

Heating me throughout.

Glistening with tears, I swiped at my eyes, carefully catching any tears that fell. Time had passed, but only three months since my sister left me for a better world.

Shrugging out of my clothes, I changed into pajamas of my own. Quick to return to the room I left Credence in. Finding him already tucked under the covers. I settled onto the bed opposite.

I closed my eyes. But the rest was short-lived. I felt the looming presence over me. Silent. Surveying.

My eyes cracked back open.

He fidgeted with his hands, making the skin white from pressing so hard.

“Come here.”

He didn’t need to ask. He was like a child, in need of comfort, after so much uncertainty. So much suffering. I saw relief flood his features. His warmth replacing the chill as he faced me. Drawing so close there was not an inch between our bodies.

No space. Just warmth.

I stroked his cheek, recalling how susceptible he was to such a touch earlier. He leaned in. And I felt shame for the closeness I craved.

He was young yet. Still not a man, but the innocence of a boy had been taken from his eyes. He shivered still as I stroked his cheek—his hair. Any inch of him I could.

His lips were trembling. Much like the rest of him. I could see his hesitation; his struggle with fear. Perhaps, it was a fear of being punished for finding comfort in my touch. My heartstrings tugged at the thought.

He descended into sleep. Detached. Exhausted alongside of me.

The days passed. I noticed he struggled with basic instincts. Eating without constant permission, touching—and being touched—freely. He took to sleeping in my bed.

Decidedly refusing to warm his own. I didn’t ask why he preferred my bed—And he didn’t tell.

He distracted me from the absence of Queenie. Helped me tidy the upstairs to make it more homey, like it once had been. And we grew closer.

The demotion of my auror job to the wand permit office, at the ministry was for him. And though I didn’t tell him, he seemed to know what it cost me to rescue him.

He was my secret. Hidden up here, from the world.

I didn’t truly know who I had saved, until two weeks after I’d taken him in.

Thunder clashed overhead. Lightening sparking, flashing across the sky. Harsh sounds to frighten, and maim the ears. Credence upon hearing such sounds, immediately cowered in a corner. Tucked alongside the davenport, and a lamp.

Fear quaking in his very bones. Tears. Whimpers. Jerks at every harsh sound.

I went to him. Knelt to his level, rubbed his arm with one trembling hand.

“It’s just a storm. It can’t hurt you.” But still he whimpered.

And then. Dark draws of energy began to seep from his hands. I stood. Startled by the sight.

It was an all-encompassing darkness. His eyes went white—clouded. And he vibrated with the energy of a thousand wands.

Objects around him floated in the air. And a burst of magic spread throughout the living area. Decimating objects, and turning them to rubble.

I stared—mouth agape.

And then. The darkness receded, and he was trembling, terrified, Credence again.

With his eyes streaked with tears. Objects destroyed around him. In silence I repaired the damage. Went to kneel before him, and drew him into my arms.

“Shhh…” I made the soft noise. Fingers lacing through his strands of hair. Lips grazing the top of his head.

“H-Help me…” Soft, broken words protruded from tremor-prone lips. And I was lost for words.

No one had seen an obscurus in hundreds of years. And never one so old as Credence.

I attempted to explain the best I could that he had magic. That suppressing his abilities had caused this uncontrollable force in him. I felt the shame. I saw it in his darkened orbs.

He was petrified with fear. Wrapped in years of abuse.

I guided him to the davenport. Held him; explained as best I could. Let him curl close to me. I let him in.

He needed comfort. Love. After so many years of punishment—of darkness.

I felt the curve of his jaw, brush mine. And I knew I shouldn’t, but I let my head turn, ever so slightly. And my lips grazed his.

He made a soft noise, in his throat. Then pulled away. I saw something in his eyes, I hadn’t before. Something hidden normally. Another piece of him he must suppress.

“Ma says it’s a sin.” His fingers tightened into balled fists.

I swallowed, feeling the tension. It fell off of him in droves.

That woman had damaged him. There was no rectifying the detrimental impact she had over Credence.

“Love is never a sin.” I tried. Fingers latched on to his vest. And he was wracked with tremors. Underneath my touch.

Lifting his hands, deft fingers explored my wrists. I saw the tightening of his trousers. Had he ever known relief from it? The hormones of a teenager?

I doubted it. I know sins. I have never laid with a man. Never took pleasures of the flesh, but men were supposed to be different. Many partook in acts outside of the marital bed. I feared a smeared reputation. Or finding comfort with a wizard whom would brag to others of our coupling.

Credence was different. He was broken. Incapable of a betrayal so cutting to the soul.

He was the only male to ever look at me, the way he does. As though I make his world brighter. As though I matter. I’ve never seen anyone more handsome. More damaged.

“D-Don’t.”

His stutters began when he was acting on impulses his Ma had forbade. Taking food without asking. Wearing his clothes improperly. Holding himself too straight.

The punishments were trivial. And appeared to be for anything—and everything, that even remotely permitted him freedom.

“She cannot hurt you now.” I attempted to reason. One hand traveled lower…lower. Meeting with the latch of his belt.

He went rigid.

“P-P-Please.”

His voice was trembling. And so small. I felt the ache of it in my bones. The longing to draw him in nearer.

“It’s a s-s-sin.”

I flattened my palm, letting it graze the front of his trousers. The trapped heat, so obviously there. He shifted, but made no move to prevent me.

“I wish I could have protected you. That I could have found you sooner.” My breath tickled his ear, causing shivers to noticeably travel up his spine.

The thickness of his manhood was sprouting just from my graze. His knuckles turned even more white under his tight fists.

“Have you ever touched here?”

He kept his eyes down. Hidden in shame. It made me even more curious. Had that woman caught him? Or was he punished for thoughts? Ideas?

I continued to brush, letting him pulse, twitch under the long stems of my fingers. The darkness of his eyes shifted. Breathing heightened, pulse magnified, and he drew my chin forward. Permitted his lips to taste mine.

Tongues tangled, breathing ragged I shifted onto his lap. Drawing back my wandering hand. It was twisted to take this comfort from him. To even partake in it. I didn’t want to damage him. Not when he already has been so detrimentally impacted.

I am aware of the harm he can inflict if provoked, but somehow I know he would never hurt me. Those eyes. Those broken eyes. When they look at me, it’s as though he peers into my soul.

Opens me up. Lays me out bare.

It’s almost indescribable.

His lips tell a different story than his words. When he kisses me, it’s in a way I have never known before. Passion, fury, fear, urgency. So many emotions tied together. Stringing into an inescapable vortex, drawing us both under the surface.

Unable—Perhaps even unwilling, to break free.

Inexperienced hands seek out my waist. Resting there, kneading the flesh beneath. It wasn’t difficult to arouse a teenage boy. I felt the arousal brimming in me too, however. Magic coursed between us. And I sensed his in the air.

Less, and less in control with every kiss. Every tug upon his flesh. He was almost mesmerized by our actions. Retracting, our twin eyes met.

I could see he wanted to forget. Even for just one moment. Thunder still clashed just outside. His muscles were still tensed with anticipation. With nerves. Panting through his nose, I could feel his heated breath on me.

Tears welled in my own eyes. Glistening, rolling down either cheek. I suddenly felt the absence of Queenie. We’d practically raised each other. Been together as long as I could recall. Without her—I was alone. Until Credence.

A troubled expression crossed his features. Then softness. Cupping my cheek, brushing away the wetness that streaked down either cheek. The weight of my pain was all-consuming, as was the weight of his.

He kissed me. It was fierce, sparked with lust—with infatuation. I shouldn’t have taken advantage. But I fell.

Pushing my hips down, I ground against him. He hoisted me up. Lifted me, into his muscled arms. Entwining me, carrying me to our sleeping place. Back meeting the mattress, I accommodated him between my thighs.

Sins were everywhere; temptation completely lethal. And yet we both descended into the sensation. I could see flashes. Images. I realized they were memories.

His memories.

How was he showing me this? His obscurus magic was unpredictable. Uncontrollable. Yet he was controlling it.

Pulsing images through me like wildfire. Scattering to the back of my brain, flowing behind my eyes. Whiting out everything else. All I could see was him.

Pieces of his childhood. The magical influence over objects. The severe beatings every time something moved of its own volition. The scolding, the name calling. One memory had him exploring his own frame. Pushing down his trousers, tugging on his aching part. Before relief could come, that woman found him.

Beating, thrashing his flesh with his own belt. Beating him between his thighs, until the flesh stung, and he was a blubbering mess, promising to never do so again.

Darkness ensued. Suppressed magic would eat at his insides. Suppressed hormones, and lusts deprived him of simple releases of frustration. He was pent up. Exhausted from fighting all of the wickedness inside of him.

I felt my heart lurch. And then connect—with his.

“Oh, Credence…” My voice trailed off. Tears now wet his cheeks. Shame potently speckling his features.

He felt shame for desiring this. For seeking this form of comfort. After the beating he received it was almost too much.

“It’s natural. Don’t be ashamed.” How could I ever convince him?

His hard length dug into my leg, pulsing to life. My nightdress rode up my thighs. My panties on display to his watchful eyes.

He didn’t speak. But brought his mouth back to mine. Digging his nails into my waist. Clutching me with abandon. Pulling back the memories as they came to an end. His magic was prickling just underneath the surface. Waiting to explode, tangling with mine. Entwining us together.

I lifted my fingers. Unbuttoning the vest that enclosed him. Sliding it down his arms. He shrugged out of it. Still with tearful eyes.

Next, I unbuttoned his shirt. Sliding that off. He was silent. Keeping his eyes avoidant of mine. Letting me see the bareness of his chest. The hairy fuzz that was only just sprouting from his skin there. So light it was barely noticeable.

 He was blossoming into a man, one that held little confidence, with practically no pride, but he was so handsome. I wish he could see what I do. His jaw just slightly growing peach fuzz. And eyes leaking tears.

I reached down lower. Unlatching the belt, holding his trousers up. Pulling, tugging, letting it fall forgotten onto the bed linens.

His eyes traveled towards the forgotten strap of leather, still he harbored a fear of the repulsive object. Especially when wielded by another’s hands. I stroked his cheek again, letting him settle with the knowledge that I wouldn’t hurt him.

He relaxed, but only just.

Unlacing his trousers, they were the next to slide down his hips, over his thighs. I let our eyes connect, as he was left bare. Prick freed from the confines of his undergarments. Straining, leaking—pleading for attention.

“Take off my clothes, Credence. It’s okay.” Words of encouragement met with his ears.

Nervously—but driven with lust—one tug had my nightdress discarded. Over my head. Onto the floor beneath.

Panties next. Also thrown upon the carpet.

Another crack of thunder from outside caused a nervous tick in him. He cowered. I touched his cheek.

“Just keep your eyes on me.” It was a subtle, calming voice I used on him.

Almost a mothering tone.

He drew in closer, coupling our mouths. Kissing, sucking, biting my lips as he learned. He was a quick learner. Finding comfort in the kisses now, finding a pattern—a home.

I guided his hands down to my breasts. I could sense his excitement. His curiosity.

He thumbed either nipple, learning from my noises, what felt good.

Such a caring boy.

It was all new to me. Every touch. Every kiss. I only knew the basics of intercourse. The bare minimum. I was warned by other girls of the wicked ways of men. Their longing to find a way to warm a female’s bed. But Credence was the opposite. He was afraid.

He didn’t push his way into my bed, I guided him into it.

My own pulse was rushing straight down to my core. Pumping under the skin, leaving me aching for him. I no longer longed for caution. Despite my careful nature. As the moments passed I only wanted him.

With the storm raging outside, I saw his eyes lock with mine. Calm, deliberate. I was his oasis. And now—he is mine.

“Make me yours, Credence. We’ll belong to each other. No one else. We’ll keep each other safe. We’ll be free. Together.” I whispered.

His darkened hues, softened, his digits brushing the cusp of my cheek. Then traveling back to rest on my waist. As he took in the sight of my nudity, I could see the tinges upon his skin. The unfamiliarity with the female form. Another sin. To look upon one that is not your spouse naked.

“L-Like husband, and wife?” The concept was clearly familiar to him.

At least he had been taught one normalcy.

“Just like husband, and wife.” I agreed.

He contemplated it. I could see it in his eyes. The idea of belonging to another. The allure of knowing how to alleviate his pent up frustrations.

He was still frightened, but now perhaps more so of being lonely. The cracks of thunder no longer had any effect on him. He didn’t even flinch. He was holding my eyes.

Keeping me steady. As I was doing the same for him.

“H-How?” He asked me with apparent embarrassment. “How do I…” He didn’t finish the sentence.

I knew what he was asking. Sensed it in my bones. I reached down, letting my fingers wrap around his length.

I could hear his harsh little gasp. His mouth opening to let out soft whimpers. I could have watched him all day. Just like this.

Innocent. Needy. Tantalized.

But the burning had begun in my lower regions, and I too needed relief from them.

So I guided him down to my entrance. Positioned him right at my unbroken hymen. Lifting my head I grazed his lips with my own.

“Push in.” I coaxed. And he did.

The cry he made was almost animal. I felt him tear through my hymen. Blood surely coated his phallus, but I was concentrated upon his features. Fingers digging into the sheets, fisting them, he trembled on top of me.

Buried to the hilt inside of me, he was sheathed. Perfectly. The resistance he met with was due to my virginity. My own purity.

He buried his face in my neck. Released the sheets to gather me in his arms, and held that position. He didn’t know to move. I coaxed again.

“Pull out, and in. And keep going.” I managed, and he did.

The friction of his movements, coupled with the speed he began to drive into me, got me close, almost immediately. And I knew he was too young. Too inexperienced to last long himself.

He craved this. As much as I did.

He didn’t tell me what he was feeling. He only continued, with loud moans. And heavy cries from between his lips.

Perhaps ten thrusts in; he stilled.

I came around him. Clenching down on his manhood, and he filled me with his seed. Pumping inside of me, I felt the heated warmth. And then a burst of energy cascaded through the room. Decimating objects, destroying everything it touched, as he cried out. I didn’t cower. Instead I clung to him.

His obscurus was unstable. But it released when he did.

Once over he was a mess of tremors, and sobs on top of me. I grazed his hair, soothed him with kisses. Anything to help him feel better.

“W-What have I d-done? S-Such a S-Sin…” His mouth trembled. I felt his burning tears on my skin, and I whispered heartily into his ear.

“It’s not a sin. It is love, Credence.”


	2. Part 2: To Bind Forever as One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this so far! I have always wanted to experiment writing for these two! I never felt I could do them justice before.

_Part 2: To Bind Forever as One._

* * *

 

> _You are my glue._
> 
> _Without you I’d be_
> 
> _nothing but broken pieces._

 

* * *

 

**_Credence's POV_ **

I’d not felt anything so powerful as what came when I was inside of her. I know it’s a sin. Ma said it was, but there was so much pleasure.

So much release.

I felt like I could breathe after such a long time of unbridled frustration.

I felt the air around me quake, and the force inside of me, release to decimate objects.

But it felt good. So good.

I cried, but I had never loved anyone so much. So completely.

My angel. My Tina. And my secret wife.

I have been forced to keep so many secrets. So many sins inside of me. The darkness, the magical force that radiates within, is incomplete.

It’s broken because I suppressed it. And now I am broken because I love her. I love her. She asked me to make her my own, and I have.

What am I meant to do now that I know love? Which is correct? The lessons I’ve been taught through the slashes of my own belt, or the lessons Tina tries to convey with kind words, and touches?

I’m lost. So lost.

Yet she holds me, and offers me sweet kisses. Tells me that it’s love. It’s okay if it’s love.

The closest thing to love I’ve ever known was with my little sister Modesty.

She would speak to me, tell me of her hopes, and dreams away from the hell we lived in. And I would comfort her. Hold her in my arms, and listen. Just listen.

This is a different kind of love. Almost penetrative to my soul. And it scares me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Tina’s Pov_ **

The days pass, and I see him ease into the pleasure. It becomes easier for him to bear. The first day he couldn’t bear to look me in the eyes.

But I could still sense his obscurus, through the connection he made to me that night.

I don’t know how he did it, or what to even call, the connection in question, but it’s so powerful sometimes, that I can hardly fathom it.

I’ll be at work. Settling down at my desk, stacked with wand permits—and just like that, I’ll see him.

Lonely. Unwound, in our home. Seated on the davenport, waiting for me to return.

Others, I can hear his voice. Speaking into my mind. So clearly.

He’ll tell me he misses me. His wife.

His secret wife.

It hurts because, I know we are a secret. A forbidden little secret that must be kept for his own safety.

If anyone of the Aurors came to know about Credence’s obscurus abilities they would take him from me. Probably annihilate him on the spot. It’s too dangerous to let them know he lives with me.

They believe he ran from his home with Mary Lou. They don’t realize that I whisked him away to safety.

He’s my sanctuary; just as I am his. He can make me feel what he’s feeling, see what he sees. It’s the most intense physical intimacy I’ve ever known. And it stays with me, all hours of the day. Despite the distance between us whilst I work, I feel he’s there. Beside me.

That first night after I guided him back to our sleeping place. Whispered that it was okay. He needed to release his frustrations.

The only way he could ever possibly control his obscurus is by curbing some of the pressures he feels.

One week it took to make him feel okay with it. To make it natural for him to kiss me when I come home. To bed me when the night falls.

He struggles with contact. With the lack of rules I enforce. But I see the trust growing. Fear of his own belt slowly ebbing to the rear of his mind.

Sometimes he doesn’t talk. He doesn’t need to.

He finds his way into my mind. Planting images there. Memories. Shows me how I look through his eyes. The beauty he sees.

I’ve never felt more in love. More loved in my life.

The wrongness fades away from the forefront of my mind. I don’t care about the consequences. I only want to be with him. I wasn’t lying when I told him I’d be his wife. We just couldn’t legally wed.

One night, perhaps a week, or so after our first night together; I felt a particularly bothersome mood pouring over him. One pertaining to our nightly sins. The pleasure in particular, outside of a true marriage.

“What if we have a secret ceremony, Credence? Just for us?” My voice barely rose above a whisper.

Since we often found it unnecessary to speak, it was suddenly startling when one of us would use our voice.

I laid, back to his front. Feeling the twine of his arm around my middle. His other fingers entwined lovingly with my own. His silence companionable; never bruiting.

“How?” Hot breath scorched my skin, one kiss was planted to the vein of my neck.

“We vow to be one. Always. To love, and cherish each other. And it will just be ours.” I sensed it might soothe him. To know something official was in place.

Something that mattered.

He hummed, a silent drawl from his throat. Inhaling he drank in my scent, and I felt his mind wandering. Searching. His hand sliding over my stomach, through my nightdress.

“Y-You truly want that? To b-be my wife?” It was distrust I heard. Uncertainty.

Turning in his grasp, my eyes bored into his. Thumb brushing the soft porcelain of his cheek. “I’ve given you all of me, already. I’ve trusted you with my heart, Credence. I’ve never laid with a man, before you. There’s only you. You’re everything.” I never spoke these words, because I didn’t feel they were necessary.

But now, I realized they were. To the insecurities that raged war inside of him, he needed a tether. Hope to cling hold of when the darkness came to chide him.

Darkness placed there by a cruel, unyielding woman. And his own unstable magic.

With soft eyes he seemed swayed by my words.

“It wouldn’t be a sin, if we were husband, and wife.” Soft spoken admittances fell from his petals.

Tilting my chin I kissed him. He returned the kiss with fervor.

Reaching for my wand, I stood from the warm space in his arms. He watched in soundless wonder. And I gave the slightest of flicks, transfiguring my nightdress, into an elegant, sweeping wedding dress. Elegant lace, frilled along the edges, and sweeping silk made the skirt.

Darkened eyes gawked, as he took in the sight of my frame. Donned in the silk, and lace. Standing before him, in virginal white.

Another flick had his clothes transfiguring, from the striped pajamas, into a dazzling black tuxedo. A bowtie, and buttons down his vest. Black, perfectly contrasted with white. We were opposites; yet equals.

Lowering my wand; he stood—entranced.

His mouth agape, a blush heavily settled on his pale cheeks. I could see his mind. And knew that he’d seen a wedding once. His adoptive Mother’s sister had wed before him. White dress, and clearly in love with the lad she spoke her vows to.

His hands reached for mine, and I felt the strain in him.

His obscurus was pooling just underneath the surface. Waiting to release magical bursts, but he was tying it down.

“You’re….Beautiful.” His voice cracked. Eyes taking in the sight of me. He was so complete. So handsome.

Leaning up I pecked his cheek. Feeling his warmth radiating through his jacket. He longed to draw me in closer. To have me right here. He was tingling with control. Tying down his longings. His urges.

 I flicked my wand, and drew the rings that my parents had worn to me. They emerged from their drawer.  I caught them in my hand.

Opening my hand I laid them flat on my palm. He observed with keen eyes.

“These were worn by my parents. They were so in love. I’ve never seen a couple love each other more.” Eyes welling with tears, I took a moment to steady myself. Then carried on. “If we wear them, perhaps we will be just as happy. Just as fruitful, in love.”

He gawked in silence. I can tell I stunned him.

He is at a loss for words. He’d never worn anything so beautiful before. Never owned a possession so expensive as a ring.

Plucking the band from my palm, he studied it.

“You’re…Sure?” He was uncertain.

I nodded.

Giving him the diamond ring, I took back the band.

“I promise to love you, Credence. To cherish you, and care for you. In sickness. In health. I vow to always love you as long as I shall live.” I slid the band with certainty onto his ring finger. Watching it glisten as it fit to his hand. The magical properties infused in the rings automatically transferred them to their owners.

He trembled. Tears in his eyes as he stared down at the gold band. And with speechless eyes, spoke his own vow in return.

“I promise to love you, Tina. To cherish you, and care for you. In sickness. In health. I vow to always love you as long as I shall live.” With trembling fingers he slid the diamond, upon my ring finger. It fit immediately to the flesh. And I felt the magic between us, as we bound ourselves together.

The ceremony might not have been officiated, but it was authentic. The rings had accepted our vows. And we were sealed together. I drew in closer. And our lips meshed.

Hoisting me from the floor, I coiled my legs round his waist.

Flush against his lower half I felt his manhood erect. Already raring to go. I gasped when he unwound me from his waist, drawing me bridal style into his arms.

“It’s supposed to be this way. Isn’t it?” Still uncertain; he asked.

I latched my fingers onto his jacket, and nodded. Surprised he knew of this tradition.

I didn’t ask how he did.

Walking across the threshold, of our shared room, I felt my back hit the mattress as he planted me down.

I made to help remove my dress, but he shook his head. Stilling my fingers.

“Leave it on.” His breath was hot as he climbed on top of me.

My eyes were questioning his, but he was hiking my skirts around my waist. Splaying me wide for him. I searched his mind. Feeling the open barrier between our consciousness. He didn’t try to hide the arousal he felt, seeing me all dolled up. The purity of the color. The loveliness of the lace, and silk blend.

He wanted to have me like this.

I didn’t object.

Drawing open his trousers he found his way between my thighs. Pushing unceremoniously inside of me, as quickly as he could. Neither of us could ever get used to that initial burst of pleasure. Falling forward; I caught him.

Moans ensued. He thrust deep into me. I thought he might have met the back. Pulsing against his length I gasped.

“My wife.” He moaned into my ear.

“My husband.” I returned the sentiment, in full.

He took me with abandon, kissing my lips. Finding my soul, he yanked it to the forefront. I felt it. This was different somehow. He’d already let me in, but now—now I felt infinite with him.

Our souls combined, and our touches were unwinding us both. I felt his magic playing a game with mine. Tugging the strings, and forcing it to tangle in midair with his. And then—we were lifting off the bed.

“C-Credence…” I whispered. He didn’t speak.

His darkness was engulfing us both. And I felt him inside of my mind. Heard him whispering in there.

‘ _It’s okay. I’d never hurt you._ ’ He didn’t talk. Just kissed. Flush against my neck, he bit the skin. Leaving marks. Letting the mid-air tryst pulse through us both.

It was foreign, but something about his magical abilities were heightening this experience. I felt like his body was a part of my own. Like our pleasure was intensifying. There was no describing this sensation.

It just was.

Our magic called to each other. And he thrust firmly into my walls. The air was thick. Suspended just slightly off the sheets, I let the ecstasy take hold. We were inside his obscurus. It was one with us. My magic was hovering there as well. All entwined. All-encompassing.

I clung to his back. Dragging my nails down the skin. He didn’t protest. Only moaned.

And then I felt it. We came in unison. And it was like a crash. And then an explosion. The blackness fanned out. Sweeping through the room, decimating everything.

Leveling everything except the bed, and the walls. It was contained—but only just.

And the sounds we made were almost animal. I couldn’t grasp the pleasure. I felt I might explode. I felt his warmth. His seed. He was filling me. And I was spraying him with juices. I’d never squirted. Never released with such power. But he did that to me.

We did this to each other.

Names fell from our lips. And then just like that—we were on the bed.

All traces of magic gone. All that remained was our tangled limbs, and spent frames. Our clothes rumbled. And our skin alight with fire.

I called for my wand. It came from the living area where it fell. I made reparations to the damage. And removed our clothes; with magic.

Our skin was sweaty. Sticking together. And he curled into me. Resting his head on my breast. His lips wide, and panting.

“T-Tina…My T-Tina…” I kissed his forehead.

“Always yours now, Sweetheart. Always yours.”


End file.
